


Colors Part 3

by KennaxVal



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Colors Part 3

"Maurice? Maurice, are you listening?"

I looked at the man across the table from me. His button-up shirt looked like it could barely contain his perfectly chiseled muscles. He had short hair with a "messy" look, which was by design. His eyes fixated on me, and he could tell I hadn't heard a word out of his mouth. To be sure, he was a nice guy, and fantastic in bed. But there was something off. I couldn't place it.

"I'm sorry, Ryan, I guess I'm in a bit of a funk today."

Ryan shook his head. "It's not today, Maurice. It's every day. I can tell you're a nice guy, but in three months, you haven't opened up at all to me. You haven't shown genuine interest. And that's ok. It just means we weren't supposed to be. Which, I guess, is appropriate since we'll be graduating next week." He reached into his pocket and placed some cash on the table before standing up. "Goodbye, Maurice," he said solemnly, "I hope you find someone who can make you happy."

As he walked away, I whispered: "I already did."

***

The past four years had been miserable, but now it was over. Not that I minded that science and art classes at Harvard, but at my mother's insistence, I majored in Economics. When I thought about my wasted days in those classes, I cringed. I could've been discovering the secrets of the cosmos, or baring my soul on a canvas, but instead, I studied something to make my mother happy with me.

It didn't surprise me at all to see my mother at the front row. As I accepted my degree, I looked down to see her weary smile. The years made her even sadder, and now there were streaks of grey in her hair. I wished for today to mark a new, better beginning for both of us. Even if it seemed unlikely.

***  
Days turned into weeks and months. The job with my mother's company was secure and provided enough money. I figured that was all I could ever hope for.

On a particularly drab winter day, I rubbed my eyes as I sat staring at a computer screen. My office was separated from the others at my request. I told my mother that I worked better alone, which was the truth, but I also felt out of place with my co-workers. The accusations of nepotism were written in everyone's faces without them saying a single work. So I isolated myself.

After a year's worth of numbers, spreadsheets, digital screens, and not a single companion I was beginning to crack. I stood up and walked to my window to peer out to the city of Boston below. Don't get me wrong, this is a marvelous city, but on that day I couldn't stand the sight of it. The sky was cold and grey, and everything seemed soulless to me. It was as though my world was black and white. That's when it hit me.

Colors. There hadn't been any colors in my life. And why should there be? I'd left color behind when I came to Boston with my mother. When I abandoned my only chance at happiness.

At that moment, I came to a realization and walked straight to my mother's office. "I'm here to submit my two weeks notice," I said quickly before I lost my nerve. For an eternity, she sat in silence before finally speaking.

"Are you sure you wish to throw your future away? What will you do if I let you leave? Run off to Cordonia and paint? Teach high school chemistry to sleeping teenagers? No, Maurice. That won't do at all."

Instantly, I was soaked with sweat, and my body shook to my core. But I had to stand up to my mother. I had to get the color back into my life. With my fist clenched, I walked closer to her desk and looked right into her eyes, telling her, "you are in no position to 'let' me do anything. I'm an adult, mother and I've spent years trying to make you happy. Now, I'm going to do the same for myself. With or without your approval."

Again, she sat in silence before informing me that a two weeks notice was unnecessary as I was fired. Effective immediately. It didn't matter. I was finally free to be to fulfill my destiny. As I stepped outside, I noticed little details previously ignored. The orange leaves, the red brick buildings, and my red car. I don't think I'd thought about it one way or another when I purchased it. All I cared was that it was a means of transportation. Now it, my apartment and everything but the clothes on my back would belong to someone else. I was going to leave it all behind and go home.

***

A few days later, I was at the airport. I tipped the cab driver and checked my phone before grabbing my bags. Even though I wasn't surprised, I was still disappointed to see that my mother hadn't returned any of my calls. Despite our differences, I always thought about what she went through to give me life, and I didn't want bad blood between us. Maybe I would come back to visit and reconcile with her then. But I wasn't hopeful. So just imagine my surprise when I walked inside.

There she was with her tears making a mess of her make up, but she didn't care. Neither did I and I rushed over to embrace her. After a moment, we sat down, and I saw the Strawberry Blonde peaking out of her grey hair. There was a rosy hue to her cheeks as she spoke and smiled for the first time of my life.

"Maurice, you have to understand, I loved your father, but I wasn't in love with him, nor he with me. We were pressured by your grandparents into this union, for all the 'advantages' it provided. At some point in my life, I became my mother and father, and for that, I'm so sorry."

"Mother, I-"

"I'm sorry, Maurice, but please let me continue." She cleared her throat and fanned her face. The tears were flowing freely now. "When I was your age, I met a young woman. Her name was Valerie, and she was so gorgeous. I was in love with her but didn't pursue that love because your father represented a more significant financial opportunity. His connections to King Constantine allowed me access to Cordonian land that would've taken me years to acquire otherwise. And, of course, my Catholic father wouldn't allow it. My life is one with and without regret. Your father was a kind and good man, and I honestly miss him, yet I think about my darling Valerie every day. But I would still choose your father because it led to you, my son." She clasped my hands and kissed me on the cheek. "Pursue your own happiness, Maurice, with whomever you desire."

"Oh, mother," I could barely contain myself, and we embraced, but finally I had to pull away. She stopped me one more time.

"Take this, Maurice," she said pulling out a box containing an old necklace covered in scratches, "it's from ancient Egypt," she explained, "they say it belonged to a mighty warrior who wore into battle for good luck. She was given this by a woman whom she loved dearly. May it bring you good luck, my son." And with that, I was on my way to find my own path.

***

I hadn't been in Cordonia long before I used what was left of my money to open up an art gallery. It wasn't lucrative, but I still felt better than I had in years. I wasn't complete yet, but I knew I was close. In my spare time, I decided to work on a piece to send back to my mother. Since she longed for her sweet Valerie, I decided that a portrait of Queen Valentina would be well received. I had just begun to brush against the canvas when a voice interrupted my thoughts.

"It already looks beautiful."

I turned around to see a lovely woman with a face that radiated warmth. She had blonde, curly hair, hazel eyes, and a smile that was very welcoming. My guess was that she was in her early 40's and wasn't much taller than five feet.

"I'm sorry," she said, looking slightly embarrassed, "I didn't mean to intrude."

"No, not at all," I said and got up to shake her hand, "my name is Maurice Chalon, and who do I have the pleasure of speaking to?"

"Rinda Parks," she said with a smile, "I'm a teacher nearby, and I was hoping to commission a portrait for a friend."

"It would be my pleasure," I assured her, "and what, may I ask is your friend's name?"

"Bastien Lykel."

There was a name I hadn't heard in a long time. I could tell by the look on her face, that she knew I recognized it.

"I'm thinking, this man may be more than your friend," I said with a grin, but then stopped and felt my face turn bright red. "I'm sorry Ms. Parks, I didn't mean to overstep my bounds."

"No, it's quite alright," she said, "but I am curious. How did you know about Bastien and me?"

"The way you said his name," I responded, "there was longing in your voice, with a bright, vibrant tone that suggests you are happy. I was born and raised in France. I'm afraid romance is second nature to us."

She laughed, "yes, of course. And may I ask if there's a 'friend' in your life?"

I paused. "It is much harder to be introspective. But all I can say is that I hope so."

"I hope so too, Mr. Chalon. As for the painting. I was hoping for a depiction of Bastien's ancestor, King Rayden of Fydoria."

"A handsome man, indeed," I replied, "I would love to take on this for you."

After she departed, I continued on my portrait of Val. I thought about when I painted her wife and how it was the first time I'd painted anything truly colorful. Once it was complete, I looked at it with pride.

I couldn't wait to get mother's reaction.

***

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Three," I responded, eager to get out of the hospital.

"Ok, Mr. Chalon, it looks like you're going to be fine," the nurse said, "just make sure to lighten your workload and get plenty of rest. You passed out from simple exhaustion. Do you have someone who can pick you up?" The nurse was very young with brown hair and green eyes and displayed a tender, loving nature. She was the perfect person to be in the medical profession.

"I'm afraid I don't, Ms.-"

"Kapranos. Cassie Kapranos. Maybe Cassie Walker one day." She said the name with such bubbly happiness that I almost missed it.

"Did you say, Walker?"

"I sure did," she said with a smile.

"As in Drake Walker?"

"You know Drake?"

"Old childhood friend of mine. And I do use the term 'friend' loosely." I let out a cynical laugh. I had no doubt Drake couldn't be bothered to see me again.

"That's so great," she said excitedly, "let me give him a call. I'm sure he'll be glad to pick you up."

"No, wait. I don't think-" But it was too late. She already walked out of the room. A few moments later, she came back.

"I knew I could count on my awesome boyfriend," she said with a giddy tone, "he can't make it before the end of the day, so he's sending a mutual friend of yours who's just around the corner."

"A mutual friend?" I hoped it would be Liam since I wasn't prepared to see who I thought it was, but in a matter of moments, I heard that voice that was ingrained in my memory.

"Did someone call for the most fabulous Beaumont in the world?"

There he was. Maxwell Beaumont. As lovely as ever. I wanted nothing more than to kiss him right there, but then everything went black...


End file.
